Adopted
by EternalSerenityGallaghergirl
Summary: What if Cameron Morgan was raised by Joe Solomon and not by her parents and not even knew them. The secret of her being adopted was kept from her for fifteen years until Rachel Morgan becomes the new headmistress of Gallagher Acadamy
1. Chapter 1

Adopted

Chapter one

_Solomon POV_

I walked inside her bedroom stalking behind her as she searched through the closet finding something to wear for the day. I reached over to touch her shoulder, only to find myself flipped over in front of her.

"Oh my gosh dad I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you"

I stood up from the floor "it's alright just wanted to say happy birthday that's all" I held up a small crushed box "here you go".

Cammie took it from my hand "oh thank you" she gave me a hug and sat on her bed. I joined her as she unwrapped. Opening it she took a heart shaped charm and placed it with the other five on her bracelet. "Thank you daddy" she said giving me a tight hug, I hugged her back. "So when is Aunt Abby coming?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself" a woman with green eyes and shiny black hair stepped inside.

Cammie ran up to her godmother "hey Aunt Abby"

"Hey kiddo" they hugged each other. When they parted Abby handed her a bag. "Happy birthday"

She took the gift and pulled out a digital camera "thank you" she said and hugged her.

We stepped into the open space "so you guys ready for the school year?"

"Yup Junior year at Gallagher so excited" said Cammie reading the instructions to her camera.

"What about you Joe another year for her in your classroom?"

I took a sip of my drink as I had my arm around Abby "she did a good job last year I'm sure she'll be fine"

Abby lowered her head on my shoulder and sighed, uh oh there is always a problem when Abigail Cameron sighs.

"Is something the matter?"

"Did you hear about the new headmistress?"

I nodded, I had heard last year that the headmistress for the last twenty years is leaving and a retired CIA agent will be taking the job, although I haven't heard who it was.

Cammie's cell phone rang; she picked it up "hello... Liz, how have you been?" she got up and left.

"So whose the new headmistress?" I asked.

Abby whispered in my ear "Rachel Morgan"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Solomon POV

"Rachel Morgan… your sister?" I asked eyes wide in a low whisper.

Abby nodded her head, "I'm sorry Joe" she gave me a peck on the cheek. "I think you should tell her, before she finds out the hard way"

I got up from the couch and pulled Abby outside. "Look if Rachel cares than I'll tell her, but I don't want her knowing about it if Rachel is just going to ignore her".

"My sister is better than that"

"I know, but what they decided I wasn't happy about" I crossed my arms and lowered my head.

Abby came up to me and snaked her arms around my neck. "I'm not happy about it either, but lets give them a chance at least" she insisted. She kissed me running her fingers through my hair. I pulled her up by the waist deepening the kiss. Damn it's hard to stay mad when this woman was around.

Cammie POV

"Happy Birthday Gallagher girl" Zac said through my phone.

"Thank you Blackthrone boy" I said walking around my room "so you boys are coming back to Gallagher?"

There was a long pause "I not sure will be staying over this year but I can promise you that will be seeing each other in the field"

I sat on my bed happily, being with Zac during a Cov ops class was great since I get to hang out with him and possible make out without getting into any trouble.

"So have you heard about the new headmistress?"

"Just that she was a retired CIA agent, probably is tough. Hopefully she's better than the last one, although I have heard she is worse looking than grouchy old Hancock"

Zac started laughing on the other end, my heart melted. "It could be worse she could be related to Dr. Steve"

I put my head in my hand "please don't tell me that"

He chuckled some more "alright Gallagher girl"

I paused for a while missing him "Blackthorne boy" I whimpered

"Yes?"

"When am I going to see you again?"

He paused "How about next Saturday two days before school starts again, I'll meet you at the mall and we could do whatever you want to do"

I smiled, best boyfriend ever. "Alright Blackthorne boy, I'll talk to you later"

"Okay bye Gallagher girl" and right before I hung up I swear I could've heard him say 'I love you'

My heart was pounding, which was ironic because all the girls at my school swear that just because I was raised by Joe Solomon they automatically think I'm made out of stone.

Everyone except Zac and my three best friends, and of course dad.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Cammie's POV

The Saturday before school

I sat at the bench in front of one of my favorite stores waiting for Zack. Checking my watch I saw he was five minutes late. I hope nothing bad happened he's usually the one who shows up on time. All of a sudden hands came over my eyes blocking my view.

"Hey there Gallagher girl" it was Zack.

I flipped him over and put my foot on him "hey there Blackthorne boy" I said pulling him up. He kissed my lightly on the lips. When our lips parted out foreheads touched. "I missed you Zack"

"Same here Cammie" and kissed me again.

Zack's POV

I held tightly onto Cammie's hand as we strolled the mall. I looked over at my Gallagher girl, damn how did I get so lucky. Don't deserve as someone as beautiful and smart as she is. Thinking back to this summer I never knew how two months can feel so long without her. I really missed and hope she knows how much I really do care for her even if I don't make it sound like it.

Cammie stopped and stared ahead of her "I can't believe they're here"

I looked up and saw Solomon and Cameron, I grinned. Just like those two to follow us on a date. After her father caught us making out in one of the secret passage ways, we'll you get the picture.

Cameron pulled on Solomon's arm heading the same way we were. I read her lips "come on Joe she's a big girl she can take of herself".

Cammie walked into a store I followed in after her "I can't believe he is doing this". She stopped at a sunglasses stand "I mean I love him and all but seriously?"

"Hey he's your dad what do you expect?"  
"To act better than that"

I shrugged she so cute when she is mad. I frowned and looked back to where Solomon and Cameron were. They left or so I thought, I looked back at Cameron trying on different glasses.

I wonder if Solomon knows that I'm aware of his little secret. And if he also knows about the Circle of Caven. Let's just say I didn't spend the summer sunbathing.

Solomon POV

"I can't believe you would actually do that" Abby said holding my hand.

"What just wanted to see who she was with since she wouldn't tell me" I shrugged, Cammie knew better than to lie to me. I looked back at my beautiful Abby "so what do you want to do?"

"Well how about we buy you some new clothes for the school year" she stopped and looked up at me. "And maybe go see a movie" kiss "and not watch" she said with a smirk.

I bit my lip "okay" I muttered


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Solomon POV

On Our Way to Gallagher Academy

I sat in the back of the car waiting to arrive to Gallagher. Cammie had rested her head on my lap and fallen asleep as always in hour into the drive. We lived four hours away from the academy and it was a relaxing ride when theres no traffic of course. But unlike Cammie I've never fallen asleep. "Mr. Hopkins how far away are we?"

"About a half an hour"

"Okay thanks"

"Your welcome"

Half hour away great. I stroked Cammie's hair, half hour away from her knowing the truth. I sighed remembering when Rachel found out she was pregnant with her. Boy was she unhappy and Chris didn't make it any better. After that they decided they were going to have her adopted. I wasn't happy with them, I didn't want someone to raise. Especailly when I didn't know what woud happen to her. If she was going to be okay, if someone was going to come after her cause of who her birth parents were, or if she was going to be going to a normal home.

After a month she was born no one had taken her in and her parents still didn't think they were ready. Thier excuse was "we're spies we know how to crack codes not care for a child". So you know what i did i adopted her obviously and raised not on my own of course. Abby halped too, she like me didn't want to give up her niece to a total stranger. I chuckled remebering when Abby the only person from Cammie's real family that stayed with her. Came to my house.

It was the day I became Cammie's leagal parent. I walked in with baby Cammie in my arms, and someone was in my house. Now to this day I don't know how she got in but when I stepped into that living room there was Abagail Cameron sitting causally on my couch.

_"Um hi" I had said confused._

_"Hey Joe" she got up from the couch "hey cammie". Abby took her from my arms and started rocking her._

_I looked at my empty arm and than at Abby being motherly to her niece. "What you doing here?"_

_She looked at me with the 'duh' look. "Did you actually think I would let you raise my niece by yourself?" she asked and looked back at Cammie. I didn't say anything. "So are you going to raise her into a spy?"_

_I nodded "I should if she ever gets into trouble at least she might know why"_

_"Would you ever tell her the truth about her parents"_

_"Someday"_

I guess somedays now. The momment of truth when we stepped inside those walls of Gallagher and both saw Rachel Morgan for the first time in fifteen years.

"Cammie wake up we're here" I said trying to wake her up, damn why did she have to be a deep sleeper. "Cammie!" I shouted.

She got up quickly "huh... I'm up" she yawned and laid back down. "Just give me five more minutes"

"No now come on" I said getting out of the car. Walked behind the car and got our stuff out of the trunk.

Cammie finally got out and grabbed her things and headed inside.

When I got inside there was a woman that I hadn't seen in years standing by the stairs greeting all the students. She dark black hair and deep green eyes. She must've spotted me and Cammie 'cause she was looking at us like we were ghost. She straighed up when Cammie came up to her, they shook hands "hi I'm Rachel Morgan the new headmistress" she smiled

"Cameron Solomon" they let go but Rachel was still looking at her.

I swung my bag over my shoulder and put my arm around Cammie's shoulder "hey why don't you go unpack, I'll see you during the annoucments"

"Okay" she hugged me and left.

When she was earshot away Rachel mumbled "she's beautiful"

"She gets it from her mother"

Rachel bit her lip and looked away.

"Rachel, I need to speak with you" I said.

She looked back at me "okay but after the announcements"

"Okay" I walked up the stairs with my things leaving her to greet Tina and Anna.


	5. Chapter 5

**Arthurs note: I just want to say thank you to thoughs who have read the first four chapters of my story and i appreciate the comments thank you. I also want to say I don't know how long my story is going to be. Oh and i update quickly mostly because i'm practicaly out of school starting wendsday and i have a lot of time on my hands. But anyways thank you and enjoy this next chapter. )**

Chapter Five

Cammie's POV

The headmistress seemed nice and she was surprisingly pretty-beautiful was more like it. My three friends agreed.

"So now we have a hot COV OPs and a new hot headmistress" said my best freind Bex.

"Okay ew, did you guys forget that your hot COV OPS is my dad"

"Couldn't help it" shrugged Bex. She was over by the mirror fixing her hair.

Liz was on her bed reading her note cards. Of course she would be the only student in this school refreshing her mind from last year. Sometimes I wonder if LIz needs to spend more time eating than studying. I mean look at her anyone can break her from just flicking her on the shoulder. But what could you do it was Liz.

And than there was Macy. Who was doing her make up. Macy had told us over the summer that she was probably not going to be in as much since her dad was running for Vice President. Which is bad for her 'cause now she'll be even more behind after the race. I mean she is the only Juinor who hadn't even been in sub level one.

But other than that it was normal. At least for me anyway.

"All students and teachers please report to the Dining hall" Mrs. Morgan had said over the intercome.

We all got up from what we were doing. Except for Macy who was still applying her make-up. We left since she insisted we go and she'll catch up to us later.

Solomon POV

I called up Abby I needed to speak to her about Cammie and Rachel. If we were going to tell Cammie the truth I wanted her here with us. It's only fair since she took part in bringing up Cammie.

The phone picked up on the first ring "hello, Joe" she said happily.

"Hey Abby"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah everything is fine, I just wanted to know how fast you can get here before midnight"

Cammie POV

We sat down waiting for everyone to get in. So far half the school was in the Dinning Hall. Macy had just walked in and sat across from Bex and I. With Liz across from her. I looked over to the teacher's table. I saw everyone from Mrs. Morgan to Mr. Smith who apparantly looks really hot. Yeah everyone was at the table except which was not at all shocking. These were one of those momments where you hate your parents because they tell you to be on time and they don't show up on time.

I looked over at Mrs. Morgan. I wanted to get to know her a little more. Dad always said the more you notice things about a person the more you knew them. Well Morgan was obviously married since she had a wedding ring on her. She also must be a mom. I don't know why 'cause she had a great body, but when I shook her hand she just gave me a motherly vibe. Which would come in handy since she is housing over a hundred teenaged girls. Mrs. Morgan locked eyes on me. I quickly looked down I hope she didn't think I was wierd for staring st her. But than again the whole Dinning Hall was looking at her.

I felt a hand land on top of my head. I turned around and saw it was my dad. I gave him a big smile. I was always happy to see him, except when he shows up on my dates.

But unlike my smile his was small. Which was strange my dad always gave and only me out of the whole school a big smile. Unless of course something was troubling him. He looked over at Mrs. Morgan. She looked away from us. He looked back at me "see you later" he said and went to the teacher's table.

Okay something is going on between them. I mean I wasn't going to ignore the fact that when my dad and I came through the door she was looking at us like ghost. And she practically studied me after our handshake. Something was definetly going on. I turned over to my roommates "okay who wants to go spy on the new headmistress.

Everyone turned and smirked at me. I'll take that as a yes. Liz took out her notebook and pen and wrote. OPERATION: HEADMISTRESS

When everyone entered Mrs. Morgan went up to the podium. "Good day everyone. I feel honored right now to be apart of this school again. And also to see some old faces" she looked at my dad. He was looking right at her. Yeah my dad, Joe Solomon actually paying attention to what the headmistress has to say, yeah right. She looked back at the crowd "and I would like to start the school year in a good fresh way and hope to prove me that you do take this spy work very seriously...

After that I zoned out and thought about Zack.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Solomon POV

After I called to see where Abby was I walked up the stairs knocking on Rachel's door.

"Come in"

I opened the door and there was Rachel sitting at her desk reading something. "What are you reading?" I asked hoping to break the ice.

She blushed "umm just Cammie's grades". She got up from her desk "I hope you don't mind"

I looked down than back up "no" I sat down on the couch.

Rachel walked over to her coffe maker "would you like some?" she asked pouring herself a cup.

"sure" I said and she poured another cup.

She handed me my cup and sat next to me on the couch. "So what made you come work here?"

I shrugged and took a sip of my coffee. "I guess I did it to be closer to Cammie"

Rachel cracked a smile "you always did care about her. Even before she was born"

I smiled agreeing with her. I was always like that with her. "So whats Chris been up to?"

Rachel's face fell. Her smile disappearing. "Chris is..." her voice trailed on. She looked at me with sad eyes.

I put my cup down on the table. I turned to her and gave her a small hug "Rachel I'm sorry, I had no idea" I let go of her. Tears fell down her face. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I thought you might have been to mad at us to even show up"

I stroked her hair and looked down. I probably wouldn't have. "How long?"

"Four years"

"Does Abby know?"

"Not that I know of I didn't see her at the funeral" she wiped her tears away.

I can't believe it Chris my childhood best friend was gone. My heart felt empty, I stayed angry at them for what they did to Cammie for fifteen years. I never let it go, never tried to stay in contact with them, and now sitting here next to Cammie's biological mother morning her farther. As if nothing had ever happened all those years.

"So where's Abby?" she asked changing the subject.

"She said she'll be here in a half in hour" I got up from the couch. "I'm going for a walk"

Cammie POV

Okay so getting the office bugged while everyone was at dinner was really easy. So now we sat there in our dorm trying to hear something come from the office.

"What is wrong with this stupid thing?" Bex asked Liz

"I don't know" Liz shouted at her. Note to self: when it comes to technology don't call it stupid in front of Liz.

Than thats when Macy came up to an arguing Liz and Bex. And let me tell you I was pretty shocked to see what Macy did in front of Liz. Macy lifted her fist and slammed it on to the laptop. Liz's face was pale as a vampire's. But you can't say it didn't work because we all heard Mrs. Morgan ask someone if they wanted coffee.

"Sure" it was dad.

We all looked at eachother with wide eyes. Why was my dad inside having coffee with Mrs. Morgan. Who by the way looks just as hot as my godmother. I came back to realality when she asked him "So what made you come here?"

"I guess to be closer to Cammie" everyone awed except for me. I just shushed them.

"You always did care about her. Even before she was born"

"So whats Chris been up to?"

There was a long pause "Chris is..."

One of them put there cup down "Rachel I'm sorry I didn't know" another pause. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I thought you were going to be to mad at us to even show up"

Another pause between them "how long?"

"Four years"

"Does Abby know?" wait a minute my Aunt Abby. They know each other?"

"Not that I kow of, I didn't see her at the funeral". There was another long pause "wheres Abby?"

"She said she'll be here in half an hour". There was some shuffling on the couch "I'm going for a walk". We heard the door close shut and more sniffling.

Liz shut off her laptop. We all looked at each other. "What do you think is going on?" asked Bex.

"Well you can cross cheating off since Abby's coming" Macy said. I glared at her, my dad was not that type of person. I looked away from her "she knows who I am"

"Must be old friends" Macy said.

I got up from my bed "I'm going for a walk".

I walked outside the school knowing perfectly well where my dad was. I walked over to the P&E barn and saw my dad sitting on the grass leaning against the wall looking misrable. His apology to Mrs. Morgan echoed in my ear. _"I'm so sorry Rachel, I didn't know_". I sat down next to him "daddy is everything fine?"

He nodded without looking at me.

"How do you know Chris and Rachel Morgan?" I asked without thinking.

He wrapped his arm around me and looked at me with disappointment, pain, and saddness. "They're- they're old friends"

"Why is Aunt Abby coming?"

"I need to speak with her about something"

I looked down I didn't have anymore questions to ask.

"Cammie"

I looked up at him. His face was a lot more serious now.

"I don't want you and your friends to be spying on Mrs. Morgan. Also want the four of you to go into her office tommorow during breakfest and debug it"

"And if I don't" I said with a smirk trying to light up the mood.

Which worked 'cause the corner of his mouth lifted into a smile. "Than I'll have the four of you run around that track ten times for a week". I didn't say anything my dad will make that threat into a promise.


	7. Chapter 7

**Arthurs note: okay first thank you again for reading my story. Second I know most of you are probably asking why Solomon didn't just tell her there is because he wants to tell her with Rachel and Abby. Also you can't just have a nice momment and than he says "by the way I'm not your birth father". Anyways enjoy.**

Chapter Seven

Solomon POV

Cammie had gone up to her room after we came in. I stood at the foyer waiting for Abby to walk through those. I sat there thinking about how Cammie spied on me and Rachel. I mean as a spy who raised I'm proud. But as a dad not so much. I meant what I said to her though, I would make her and her roommates run around ten times on the track for a week if she didn't debug it. And she knew it too.

My hea shot up when the doors to the academy opened. I saw Abby walking in the doorway. I ran up to her and gave her a hug. My hand went up and down her back, I kised on the lips and she kissed me back running her fingers through my hair. I parted away from her "ready to talk to Rachel?"

She nodded.

I took hold of her hand and walked her to her sisters office.

Cammie POC

I Walked inside my bedroom. My friends were all looking at me. "I told him we bugged her office"

"You told him?" asked Bex

"Well I didn't tell him directly more like implied" true. I sighed "he also wants us to debugg it during breakfest or he'll have _all four _of us run the track ten times for a week"

Macy hesitated to ask "he wouldn't really, would he?"

I looked over at her and nodded. She slumped into her chair.

Solomon POV

Abby hugged her sister. They missed each other a lot, they didn't say anything but you can tell that one hug meant a thousand words. They parted away and Abby sat down next to me taking in my hand. Holding it tightly. Both of their eyes were red.

Rachel wiped a tear and leaned on her desk. "So how long has this been going on?" she asked smiling.

Abby laughed through her tears and wiped one away. She looked into my eyes "about maybe a year and a half". She looked back at Rachel "I'm sorry we didn't stay in touch all these years. IF I knew what happened with Chris.. Rachel I would've been there for you"

"It's alright, that doesn't matter anymore. I'm just gald to finally see you"

"Yeah what matters now is Cammie" I finally spoke.

They both nodded. "Rachel does anybody else know other than the four of us?"

"No I stayed in hiding through out my whole pregnancy, you are the only ones that know. I hope" she added. That part worried me. "So when do we tell her?"

"Tonight" I confirmed.

They both looked at me like I was crazy. Which I was 60% of the time.

"I don't want to wait any longer" I insisted. They didn't say anything back to me. I let go of Abby hand and I got to get Cammie.

Cammie POV

I was listsing to my Ipod and my new issue of spy's weekly when my dad came walking in.

He looked around till he spotted me "Cammie, I need a word with you in Mrs. Morgan's office" he said it in a sober tone.

My roommates looked at me with wide-eyes, I shrugged.

"Cammie now" dad was getting a little but more impaitent.

I turned of my Ipod and got up following behind him. "Dad is something wrong, am I in trouble for the whole bugging thing?"

He hesitated to answer "I'll tell you when we get there"

"Is Aunt Abby okay?"

"Cameron I'll tell you when we get there" he said in a harsh voice.

I stayed quit. Don't mess with Joe Solomon when his voice gets like that. When we reached the office and walked in I saw Aunt Abby and Mrs. Morgan sitting on the couch talking. That's when I noticed how much they looked like each other. Mrs. Morgan got up and said "Cammie sit down please"

Which I did next to Aunt Abby who put her arm around me. "Am I in trouble?" I asked. They all just smiled.

My dad stood next to Mrs. Morgan "um Cammie you're not in trouble" his voice was soft again. "Cammie there is something I should've told you long time ago" he sighed. "We'll I should probably start with who your mother is". He looked at Mrs. Morgan, almost like queing her.

"Cammie I'm your mother" she said placing her hand on her chest.

Tears stung behind my eyes. I wasn't sure if I should be happy or mad at her.

"And Cammie" it was Aunt Abby "I'm her sister making me your real aunt and godmother"

I was so confused now "wait so you left him for somebody else?"

Mrs. Morgan shook her head. My dad answered though "Cammie I'm" he looked pained to say this "Cammie I'm not your biological father". This new struck me like lightning.

"I'm not understanding" I felt tears come down.

"Cammie let me explain" Mrs. Morgan asked. I didn't say anything I wanted for her to explain. "You see when I became pregnant with you, your biological father and I didn't think we were ready to have children. I didn't like the idea of abortion so we decided to have you adopter". She paused and continued "Joe wasn't happy with out decisoin and no one had said yes to adopting you so he took you in"

I looked down feeling stupid and confused. I looked back up at my adoptive father "so did you take me because you felt sorry for me?"

He looked at me with shocking eyes "Cammie had could you say that? I didn't take you-

"I don't even want to hear it" I got up from the couch and ran out of the office. I got into one of the halls and slipped into one of the secret passagways, I sat on the cold floor and cried my eyes dry. Maybe I was made out of stone because I've never could remember a time that I was crying so much.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Solomon POV

I lied down in my bed, I wished that tonight was all a dream 'cause the way Cammie looked at me tonight was one look I'll never be getting again. But of course it wasn't a dream, not even a nightmare 'cause at least nightmares weren't real. No this was the real deal, and even though Cammie didn't say it but I know she hates me right now. I was really hurt when she ran out the office seeing like that upset me knowing that I was the one who did that to her. I knew she'd find one day and be mad at me, but no matter how bad it may have seemed in my head it was nothing compared to how it really happened.

After Cammie had ran out Abby chased after her. I didn't follow, I had a feeling that she would rather speak with Abby than me at this momment. At least Abby didn't lie that much about being realted to her.

I sighed staring at the ceiling. I spun my head to the door hearing the door opened. Someone came inside, I smiled when I saw that person was Abby. My face fell quickly when I remembered Cammie. I sat up "Where is she? Is she okay?"

"She's fine I made sure she went back into her room. She was in one of the secret passageways when I found her" she said lying next to me.

"Did she say anything?"

Abby sighed "no, I just let her cry while I held her. Than I took her back to the room" she said. I didn't say anything. Abbye stroked my face and kissed me. When she parted she said "Joe I'm leaving on a mission tommorrow, I was supposed to leave today but than you call about Cammie and wel you know".

I pulled her closer and kissed her "come back okay"

"I will I promise. I'll come back to Gallagher when I get back"

I ran my hand up and down her back "I love you" I whispered

She smiled back "I love you too"

Cammie POV

When I walked into my room red puffy eyes and nose, my friends didn't question. So that just meant they listened in to our conversation. So instead of questioning me they all sat in their own bed not saying a word. Which was fine by me because I didn't feel like talking about the situation at the momment. I curled up in my bed wishing today never happened.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Cammie POV

I woke up the next morning on the first day of school. I'm usually excited about it but today I just want to stay in bed. I got up anyways, I had to go debug the office. I looked aorund the room and noticed I was alone. They probably didn't want to bother me after everything that happened last night. Even Macy wasn't here either. I sighed and walked into the bathroom and noticed a small note on the mirror. I took it and it said:

Hey Cammie,

_We didn't want to bother you_

_ so we got up early and debugged the office for you_

_- your best friend Bex_

I smiled I had good friends. I pulled brushed my hair and teeth. I walked into the closet and pulled on a uniform. I strolled down the stairs passing the office, I looked at the closed door. Didn't really want to go in there after last night, thank God I have good friends who did the job for me.

"Cammie?"

I turned around to see dad or Mr. Solomon. I glared at him.

"Can I-

Not letting him finish his question I walked past him into the Dinning HAll. I looked over my shoulder and saw he was right behind me. I sighed and headed to the Junior table to sit with my friends. Thats when I bumped into Mrs. Morgan or mother. She looked down at me not knowing what to say. I glared and walked past her before she can come up with something. I turned around and saw both walking to the teachers table not even glancing at each other unlike yesterday.

"Talk to them" it was Aunt Abby standing next to me.

I didn't glare at her, just gazed at her "I don't want to talk to them"

She gave me look of disappointment "your better than that Cammie". Aunt Abby put an arm on my shoulder "look I'm going on a mission, do me the favor and talk to them. At least talk to your dad. When I come back I want to see things better, promise" she grinned.

I sighed "I'll try". I lied.

She sighed and walked to the teacher's table and sat next to dad.

Dad didn't look up to see who sat next to him, instead he just poked his pancakes. My mother on the other hand wasn't having anything. She just twirled the glass around.

I took a step back, I wasn't feeling that hungry either. I turned around and headed outside into the foyer.

Solomon POV

"Come back, okay" I whispered into Abby's ear as I hugged her tighter.

"I will" she promise. I let her go and she hugged Rachel.

I smiled happy to see the two act like sisters after all those years. I looked over at the stairs and saw Cammie sitting there waiting for her hug and good-bye.

She must of noticed that I was looking at her 'cause she looked up and gave me glare#2 and than looked away. Cammie still wasn't talking to me, not one word since last night. At least she was still talking to Abby, I noticed during breakfest.

Abby and Rachel let go of each other. Abby held her arms open for Cammie. She ran into her almost knocking her down.

"Don't go" I heard Cammie plead into her chest.

"I have to go, but I'll be back" Abby comferted her. She stroked Cammie's hair "I promise".

Rachel bit her lip seeing her sister being more of a mother than she could ever do.

Abby let Cammie go, she walked to the door "bye everyone" and closed it.

I put my hand on Cammie's shoulder "she'll be back".

She shrugged of my hand and walked off to her next class. No good-bye, see you later, or a hug. She just left without saying a word or looking at me.

"See you later in class!" I shouted at her hoping she'd say something nice.

She didn't stop or turn around. Instead she just continued walking.

I put my hands in my pocket and kicked the floor. For I don't know what reason 'cause thats not going to make Cammie forgive me.

"Joe?"

I looked at Rachel, she was still there.

"I'm sorry, if she was mad at me I'd still feel bed. I didn't think she'd give you the cold shoulder too" she said

I smiled "it's okay, I should've told her a long time ago". I turned and headed to my class "anyways I better be going, class starts soon". I waved good-bye as I headed to the elevator.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Cammie POV

Okay I know this is a bratty thing to do but I was mad. Anyways I went down the elevator to Sub-level two. When the doors opened to a room where the walls were rocky. Unlike in Sub-level one where it was steal. My finger was bleeding and I was alone in the hall. Yes thats right I'm late for class. I walked down the maze like hallway, knowing exactly where I was going. I've already been down here once before with dad.

I reached the end of the hall and saw two big double doors. I opened it slightly and heard dad ask "there are two diffrent exfiltrations name one Ms. Baxter"

"They take place in hostile territory"

"Correct" he replied, I heard him write on the chalk bored.

I decided to walk in. As I sat next to Bex dad said "nice of you to join us Ms. Solomon"

I rolled my eyes.

He turned back around "that's one qualifier of an exfiltration. Ms. Solomon since you decided to show late you probably know a lot, so what's two?"

I pouted, while everyone stared.

"Cammie" dad persisted.

I pouted and glared "no ever knows about it" I said through my teeth.

Dad sighed and went in back of his desk and took out a stack of paper. "Okay everyone pop quiz"

The whole class moaned except me.

"Yeah, yeah aw. This isn't my idea the CIA just wants to see what you know. So if you got a problem with it take it up with them" everyone went silent after that. He placed a one sheet paper with 30 questions on it front to back on my desk. "Oh and if you pass with an A you get to go to the CIA HQ. So I suggest you think about your answer. And as soon as you're done you may leave"

I looked at my quiz all multipule choice.

I saw Tina raised her hand. Dad came over and picked up her paper examining it. "You got two wrong try again" and gave back her paper. A few seconds later Anna raised her hand and passed her paper to him. He looked at her paper "you may go" Anna took her things and left. I rolled my eyes.

Dad passed by my desk and glanced at my unanswered questions "you might want to look at your quiz rather see whose done with theirs"

I looked at him with annoyance "you don't tell me how to do a quiz and I don't tell you how to keep a secret for fifteen years"

Dad walked off to his desk, that stung him.

I looked at my paper, don't really feel like taking a quiz right now so. I'll just chirstmas tree it. Done. I raised my hand and Dad came over.

He picked up my paper and looked at it with confusion. He looked at me "Cammie you got every single question wrong"

"So?" I said a bit amused.

He put it on my desk again "redo it". He walked to the middle of the U formed desks "I will keep you here until you get every single question right". The girls didn't say anything but they did tense up.

Two hours later...

Still in my COV OPS class. Still with my original answers. My stomanch grumbled, didn't have breakfest and lunch was going on right now. I was the only one in my class other than dad who had to go and come back because of his other classes. Now we were sitting here during lunch because he wouldn't let me go because I hadn't answered all the questiond right. I was getting quite annoyed right now 'cause I was staring at a quiz I didn't care for and he was there peacefully reading a book. I know I could just answer all the questions correctly and ve on my merry way but I am just to stubborn to do that.

I finally shot up and yelled "can I go now I'm starving"

"Did you answer the question's correctly?"

"No"

"Than no you can't"

I screamed out of anger "I have other classes you know?"

"Didn't think you'd care since you know you came late to my class and you still haven't taken this quiz seriously" he said without looking away from the book.

I sighed and took my quiz and slammed it onto his desk. "I'm done"

Dad took the paper and sighed "okay fail if you want" he put it on top of the others.

I turned around to leave but he stopped me by placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Cammie wait"

I shrugged his hand off me. I was about to leave again when Aunt Abby's voice echoed in my head "Talk to them" "You're better than that". I sighed and turned around "you have five minutes"

Dad smiled at the corner "look Cammie I want you to know that I love you". He shook his head "I never took you in out of pity. When I heard that your mother was pregnant and they were going to give you away I was upset with and worried and scared for you. Especailly if you were raised in a normal house hold and some guys tried to take you 'cause of who your parents were" he was next to me now holding my shoulder. "Cammie I love you like the daughter I raised you to be" he hugged me and stroked my hair.

I pulled away from him.

He sighed "still not going to forgive me"

"No I forgive you, It's just...

"Just what?" he prompted.

"It just I don't know who I am anymore. A Morgan or a Solomon"

Dad sighed and stroked my hair "you be whoever you want. But you'll always be Cameron Ann Solomon to me"

I hugged him and I felt him hug me even tighter.

"Now you better get to lunch I'll meet you there" he pulled me away from him "and I'll go speak to your teachers and explain about some of the situation"

"Are you going to say anything about Mrs. Morgan being my mom?" I asked. I lowered my head "not that I've excepted it yet"

He picked up my chin "I won't tell them, and I have to speak with your mom about that". I gave him a glare "only because I'm worried about you, I mean your real dad was killed if we let the world know that...

"Than they might try and kill me" I finished.

"Yeah"

I walked to the door "I'll see at lunch" I left after that.

Solomon POV

After Cammie left I sat back at my desk and looked at Cammie's quiz. I took her quiz and pencil. I sighed "I'm too good to her". I earsed all her answers and marked 27 out of 30 right. She won't be able to have go to HQ but at least she'll have a passng in the class. I put the quiz with the others and walked to lunch. I checked my watch, lunch was ending so I guess I'll have lunch with Cammie.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Cammie POV

I walked into the dinning hall and less than half the room was empty. The whole junior table was empty. I grabbed some food and sat in the middle of the table. I looked over at the teacher's table, only Mr. Moscovitz was there. I turned back to my lunch and bit into it. Yum, this chef makes the best food. I heard the door open and saw it was just my dad. I turned back to my good and ate some more mashed potatoes. I heard a dish being set next to me, looking up I saw dad.

"You mind, if you are I'll go sit with Mr. Moscovitz" dad said pointing with his thumb over his shoulder to him. "But you'll be doing me the favor 'cause he'll actually try talking to mr, and he does get on my nerves when he talks _too _much".

I laid a grin on my face "sure" I said and turned back to my food. I didn't see it but I knew I put a smile on his face when I said it.

Dad looked around the room "damn we were in there for a while" he said to the empty hall. It was just and Mr. Moscovitz. "I talked to Mrs. Morgan and explained to her your absence"

"And?"

"She said you can have the rest of the day off considering you only have only two hours left"

"Anything else?"

"Yeah she said you can go to the libary and studied what you missed"

I looked at him a bit confused. "Did you just say that? or was it her?"

He leaned into my ear and whispered "she does care and she is the headmistress"

I whispered back "If she cared she wouldn't have tried to give me up"

He sat back into his original poistion. I was finshed with my food and dad was in the middle of his stake.

Mr. Moscovitz was leaving, but stopped to ask "do you guys want me to stay, I have no class next hour?"

Dad raised his hands and shook them "no-no go right along. Enjoy your free hour, don't waste it on us"

Mr. Moscovitz shrugged and left.

When the doors closed I asked "so when he does talk to you, what do you do?"

Dad pulled earplugs out of his pocket and put them back in. "All the teachers have it. Mr. Smiths idea. We gave some to your mother yesterday". He chuckled "the only one that doesn't use them is Madame Dabeny she say that it's 'rude not to listen to someone when they're talking'. But she does contridict it since she falls half asleep while he is talking"

For the first time ever I actually pititied Mr. Moscovitz. I got up from my seat "where you going?" dad asked not looking away.

"Going to see if I can get more, still hungry" I said putting my hand over my stomanch.

"Since you're going, do me the favor and see if you can get another stake for me" I looked down and saw he was almost done with his stake. "Oh and get me a another bowl mash potatoes"

When I came back gave my dad his mash potatoes and stake. I sat down and started playing with mine. Squishing it down with my fork and making holes in it. Hey I had two hours on me mind aswell enjoy it. Than thats when I felt something cold, warm, and mushy. I looked over and saw a little bit of mashed potatoes on my hand.

I looked up at dad, he was smirking "um... sorry" he handed me a napkin.

I don't know if he did that on purpose or not. But that smirking was telling me he did it on purpose. So I took a spoonful of it and said "hey dad you got some on you"

He looked down "Where?"

I dropped it on his pants and said "right there"

He looked at it biting his tongue back "alright I'm going to be the mature adult around here" he said wipping it off. I turned around grinning victory. Than lost it when I felt something on my head and down my back.

Okay mashed potatoes yummy in the tummy. But gross on the head.

I looked at him eyes glaring daggers. I stood up taking both our bowls and poured it on his head. I smirked at got up his eyes were glaring and I ran for my life. I ran out of the dinning hall and panicked to where I should go. But was to late when I felt arms wrapp around and pull me up and put me over they're shoulder.

"Losing your touch" which was true since I could've flipped him.

I started screaming with laughter "no, put me down". I looked at the floor and saw a pile of mashed potatoes.

"No, you put mushy food on my head you're going to get it"

I sreamed giggled some more. I felt myself go down surprisingly. I was a bit confused too, I looked at him like "what happened" than turned around and saw mom.

She looked like she wasn't sure she should giggle or stay serious. "Uh is everything alright"

"Uh yeah just having a little food fight" My dad said laughing.

Mom cracked a smile "oh well that explains why you have food on you". She looked at me and gave me a half smile.

I gave her a quick, lucky I was still laughing from the food fight.

Mom started smiling a little when she looked at dad. "uh Joe you a little something right here" she said pointing to his noise.

Dad put his hand on it not realizing he had mashed potatoes on his hand. So now he had it all over his face.

Okay I was still mad at her but I just have to laugh. And than she started laughing harder and than dad joined in. What started out as a bad day turned into a good one. But still wasn't sure if I can trust my mother Rachel Morgan.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Solomon POV

Two days later

I stood by the phone a little worried. Abby hadn't called and she usually does confirming she safely landed. I know it's a clingly thing to do but I called up HQ to see if her flight landed safely. They confirmed yes. When the phone didn't ring I walked over to Rachel's office to see if she called. I knocked on her door.

"Come in"

I walked in and there was Rachel Morgan reading something. "Hey Rach" I said with a little enthusiasim.

"Is everything alright?"

I avioded her question by asking "there isn't by any chance you've had contact with Abby?"

She got up realizing the problem. Her eyes pulled together "no, and if she did I would've told either you or Cammie". She noticed my face turn from a frown to a grim smile. "She usually calls when shes on a mission?"

I nodded "Ever since she ended in a hospital and me not showing up for a year and a half, Cammie was frightned of not getting to hear from us again. So Abby and I both decided to call as soon as we landed and when we were leaving". I sighed "we also decided not to leave Cammie by herself so we took missions one at a time"

Rachel nodded "you guys were careful". She sighed "did a lot better than what Chris and I would've done"

I sat on the sofa smiling "always so negative"

She sat next to me "hey she was raised by you, don't forget" she said teasingly.

I smiled agreeing with her, it was true.

Rachel leaned in front of her desk. Her eyebrows pulled togeth "so how did you and Abby get together"

I sighed "well when I didn't come back for a year and a half, not only did Cammie freak but Abby did to. When Cammie was finally asleep, which by the way took till 4:00 am because she was afraid I might leave again. Abby took me outside and yelled at me for having her worried sick, and well she looks hot when she's mad so I kissed her. Than I decided to work here so Cammie wouldn't be scared of losing me again".

"You guys became really close"

I nodded in agreement, we were close, Cammie only lets her guard down with only a few people. She wouldn't have thrown that tantruam she did that night if it weren't just Abby and I the two people she mostly trusted.

Rachel sat next to me. She laid her head back and closed her eyes. "Joe, tell me about Cammie. 'Cause her file isn't giving me anything"

"Like what?"

"Her favorite color, movie, book" she opened her eyes again and looked at me. "I know what you'll say. 'If I want to know I should've raised her to see'. But tell me anyways"

I sat up straighter "first I wouldn't say that, but Cammie probably would". I looked at her eyes fell to the floor. "But I'll tell you anyways" Rachel's eyes looked up with a little sparkle in her eye. "Okay first favorite color depends on her mood and what she wears for the day. Movie will probably be the James Bond movies, and book I'm guessing Twilight"

"Anything else I should know about her?"

"Can't name her favorite outfit, that's Abby's area"

Rachel laughed

I started laughing, she had the same laugh as Cammie and Abby did that could light up a whole room. I sighed I guess this should be a good time to tell her about Zach.

"She has a boyfriend too"

She kept her smile when she asked "really, who?"

"Zachery Goode"

Her face fell "who?"

"Zachery Goode. You know John and Ann Goode's son"

Rachel shot up from the couch and walked over to the window. "His parents are gone"

I got up from the couch "yeah I know, his parents were killed-

"No Joe, his parents are no longer in the CIA, they're not dead"

My face lightened. I mean we were best friends before. "That's great we should tell him that-

"No, we gave him memory tea and told him and everyone else that John and Ann died"

My face grew into concern "what happened?"

She turned around. "Don't repeat this to anyone especailly Cammie and Abby"

"Promise"

"John and Ann they weren't who they say they were. They weren't CIA spys, they worked for the Circle of Caven spying on the CIA. When we found out Chris and I were sent to stop them, instead they got away and Chris..." her voice trailed off as she looked over at the photo of her and Chris on they're wedding day. I saw tears come out of the corner of her eyes. "Be careful with Zach, they might've gotten to him. Something in me is telling me that, and watch out for Cammie"

I nodded "I always will"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thriteen

Cammie POV

I was in the libary studying, I couldn't cocentrate on my homework I was to worried about Aunt Abby. I don't know if she has spoken to dad, but I haven't heard anything from her. I was worried what if she was caught? In the hospital again? or wose? I shook my head not wanting to think about the negative. I mean she'll come back, she has to, she promised she would come back. Tears started blurring my sight. I looked around no one was here, it was dinnertime now and thats where everyone was. At least I thought that when a hand came on my shoulder. "You haven't heard from her?" I asked my dad.

"No"

Tears came down my face.

"She'll come back" he said trying to convince himself. Dad wiped my tears away with his sleeve. "Now come on or will miss all the food"

"I'm not really hungry right now"

Dad leaned on the table "I wasn't talking about the food here. Where we're going you'll get hungry"

I looked at him skeptical "where are we going?"

He smiled teasingly "just to a resturant in Roseville, I got permission"

I thought about that for second "okay"

"Alright I'll meet you in the driveway in five minutes, why don't you go change" dad suggested.

I nodded and left the libary to go get ready.

Solomon POV

I sat in the driver's seat of the SUV waiting for Cammie to come out. It's been more like ten minutes and she's still not ready. I laid my head back impaitently, than I sat up and called the hotel Abby was staying at. The phone picked up on the third ring.

"Hello Hilton Hotel of Paris, this is the manager speaking how may I help you?"

"Hi I'm calling Abagail Cameron is she in her hotel room?"

"Oh Ms. Cameron never chacked in" the manager said with a thick French accent.

"Never checked in?"

"Percisly" he confrimed.

"Alright well thank you anyways"

"Your Welcome"

I hung up, more worried than ever. Abby never checked in. Forget about maybe in trouble-she _is_ in trouble. I heard the door open and close, I looked over and saw Cammie buckling up.

"Ready" she said. Cammie looked at me skeptical "is everything alright"

I nodded "yeah, yeah just got bored waiting for you" I said starting the car. "I said five not over ten mintues" I joked.

"Well sorry I didn't know what to wear" Cammie said laughing crossing her arms on her chest.

I drove out of the school's driveway "I guess" I said laughing


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Cammie POV

A week later

Bex and I walked over to the elevator. I was about to press the button when I noticed a note on the elevator.

_The junior class please change_

_and meet me _

_at the front of the school for class_

_-S_

So like the note said we went and changed into something that allowed us to run easily in. When we reached the bedroom we saw Macy and Liz doing what we were going to do. "What are you guys doing?"

"Changing" Liz answered putting on a pair of jeans. Like that wasn't obvious.

"For what?" Bex asked putting her books down and heading over to the closet.

"Mr. Moscovitz, Mr. Smith, and Mr. Solomon are taking the Sophmores, Juinors, and Seinors to the CIA HQ" Macy explained already dressed and reappyling her make-up.

Oh yeah, thats right, I forgot. "And you guys both passed?"

"Well I'm riding with Smith because thats the class I took it in and Liz is riding with Moscovitz, and you guys are with Solomon I'm guessing"

You guys, wrong. I didn't take that test seriously. "Uh have to pass in order to be aloud to go?"

"Depends on the teacher, and if they think you should go. Smith was allowing between an A and B. Not many students passed"

"Well thanks to Solomon everyone passed, he didn't let anyone go until they got the whole thing right" said Bex pulling on a shirt. "Right Cammie"

"Yeah" damn. I moved over to the closet and changed into the bathroom. After pulling on a purple shirt and skinny jeans, I wonderd my dad will let me go. No has to know I didn't pass the whole thing, or got the whole thing wrong on purpose. I pulled up my hair, oh what am I saying he won't let me go I'm going to be stuck here all by myself the whole day.

"Cammie are you ready?" it was Bex.

I looked away from the mirror "yeah coming".

* * *

"Anna" dad said

"Here"

"Inside the bus" dad said pointing in back of him with the pencil. "Baxter"

"Here" Bex mused

"Inside" Bex smiled and went in.

I looked at the three buses. Mr. Smith and Moscovitz were doing the same. I compared our group to the other two, ours was the biggest one. Macy was right not many passed the test. Mr. Moscovitz and dad were both doing seniors and juinors. Smith was just doing sophmores and one juinor-Macy. When I looked around I saw it was only me and Tina. But not for long because dad called her in. My throat went dry, was he going to let me.

"Cammie"

I looked up "yeah"

"You know you're not going, right?" dad looked at me concerned. Probably wondering if I'm going to start a show. "Considering you're the only one in my class that didn't pass with an A"

"Yeah I know" I looked down, than back up "hopeing you'd let it slide" I said smiling, he can't resist that.

Dad sighed "sorry can't give you everything" wow was I wrong.

"Ok, I understand" really I did. I mean I was the one being the buthole last week.

"Will be back tonight, behave youself" he was about to go inside till I asked.

"Wait does that mean I have the rest of the day off"

He nodded and went in.

I got one glance at everyone on the bus. They all looked confused. Boy was I embrassed. I watched as the buses left and went inside. I sat on the stairs bored, what to do. I had no class, no homework, no friends to talk to.

"Cammie?"

Oh great, I looked up and saw Mrs. Morgan staring confused at me. "What?" I asked my tone a bit harsh

"I thought you were supposed to at HQ" she said her voice smooth and calm.

"Yeah well I didn't do so well" didn't do well more didn't do great.

"Really I mean you got a B?"

A B, "B? I answered all wrong"

"That's not what your grades say"

I was alittle surprised, than I realized that dad probably passed for me and didn't give me an A for punishment. I rolled my eyes. I got up heading to my room.

"Um Cammie if theres anything you want to-

I turned around "first off don't expect me to forgive you, second I'm not ever going to talk to you about anything. I don't care if you are my birth mom you are less than a mom than what Abby was. So just leave me alone and stop trying to patch things up, 'cause nothing between us will be patched up!" I yelled at her, turned around and ran to get away from her.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Cammie POV

I walked to the Roseville park, wearing a black wig and brown contacts. I know I shouldn't be here, I should be back at Gallagher behaving like dad said. But I was bored, angry, so I sunck into the deguise room and used the secret passageways to get out. I sat down on the park bench watching the sun go down. Everybody wasn't coming back till a half hour later for dinner. The sun went away quickly when hands came over my eyes. I quickly thought fast flipping whoever it was. Which I knew _who_ it was "hello Blackthorne boy"

Zach got up and kissed me "hello Gallgher girl"

"How did you know it was me?" I asked

"Please I recognized you the momment I saw you. I always see you"

This was true, I could be in a crowd of a million people and he could still see me. I looked back at him, he was looking over my shoulder. I turned around "what are you-

I was stopped because Zach grabbed my face and kissed me. When we parted I said "wow"

Zach took my hand and led me away from the park "come on let's go for a walk and than eat dinner"

"Okay, only if you answer this question, what are you doing here?"

He heasitated with his answer "um... my uncle took me out of school for the week, he lives nearby... I thought I go for a walk and than I saw you"

"hm...K I didn't know you had an uncle" I said as we walked.

"Yeah don't talk about him much" Zach said putting his arm around me protectivly.

Zach POV

I sat in the chair across from Cammi's empty one. She had gone to the bathroom while I paid for the food. She never took off the wig, probably because she had no place to put it. I mean it'd be weird to walk in a nice resturant holding a wig. I searched through my jacket taking out a vial with a liquid drug in it.

_"Now Zach all you have to do if you see her, is take her to a nice resturant and pour this into her drink. She'll get a little woozy and when she walks out lead her to the van, and than will have finally captured Cameron Morgan"_

I closed my eyes, the thought of hurting Cammie bothered me. But I had to do it, if I don't they'll capture her by beating her and thats something I'm trying to aviod. I opened the vial and went to pour it in. I stopped while the vial hovered over her glass still full. I couldn't do it, I can't do it, I can't hurt her. I love her. I took the vial and put it back into the pocket. I looked up and saw a couple glaring at me and the guy whispering into his watch. He had black hair and green eyes like me.

"Okay ready to go" it was Cammie popping right back into her chair. She checked her watch and shock came into her eyes. "Oh my gosh Zach I got to get back to Gallgher, everyones back. My dads going to flip" She didn't let me say anything she just took off running.

I chased after her "Cammie wait". I grabbed her arm spun her around and kissed her. I pushed her back gently "Cammie I need to _warn_ you about something"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Cammie POV

"Cammie I need to _warn _you about something" Zach said still holding on to me. He took my hand and lead me to the corner of the park. "I need to tell you the truth about me, and I know after I tell you you're never going to want to see me again. But if that keeps you safe thats fine with me".

My eyebrows knit together, what was he talking about. "Zach I could never hate you". I loved him.

He took a deep breath. "You wanna bet?" He paused. "Cammie the person who took me out of school wasn't my uncle it was my dad"

Okay now I'm confused "your dad is dead"

Zach shook his head "no everyone including me were told he and my mother were dead. They're alive, and they work for the Circle of Cavan. It's an ancient group that do really evil deeds. They are also the group that first tried to kill President Lincoln. And over the summer my parents found me and informed me on a lot of stuff... about you. So I know who your real birth parents are"

"You knew too"

He sheepishly nodded "yeah, I do. Also the Circle of Cavan is attacking Gallagher, tonight. They were supposed to capture you there or if I had some how seen you I was..." his voice trailed and he pulled something out. A vial with green liquid "I was supposed to have drugged you and led you to the van without you noticing. I was about to do it, but couldn't" he put the vial back in his jacket. Zach didn't look at me again.

I felt shock, betrayed, anger. Seriously is there anyone I can trust? Stupid question I'm a spy you can't trust anyone. I was mad at Zach now, he only liked me so he could capture me. Meaning all those kisses and phone calls meant nothing to him. I was so angry for hurting me I slapped him and ran.

Solomon POV

"CODE BLACK!" "CODE BACK!" the sirens yelled through the school. Everyone in the Dinning Hall got up panicked. Myself included, Cammie wasn't anywhere in the mansion and I didn't know where she was. I sat down in dinner hoping she will make it back safely. But guess thats not going to happen since men in black came bursting through the door with guns. The alarms went off and everyone was ready to attack.

Well until some guy came through the door holding a gun and

My eyes went wide when I saw him holding "Abby!" I shouted.

"Yes we the Circle of Cavan have captured Abagail Cameron" He threw her on to floor. She sat up on her knees.

I looked at her, she couldn't say anything, they gagged and her tied her hands behind her. I watched as her eyes scanned the room until she met mine. I shrugged I knew who she was looking for. Our eyes lost contact when the guy next to her pointed the gun to her head.

"Now someone tell me where Cameron Solomon or shall I say Cameron Morgan is or I shoot Ms. Cameron"

Everyone in the room gasped. The cat came out of the bag. I looked at Rachel she seemed to hold things together, but truthfully I know she was panicking on the inside. 'Cause I was too.

The guy pointed the gun more into Abby's head "well whats it going to be?"

"We don't know where she is!" I shouted. Everyone stared at me, but I didn't care 'cause I was looking at Abby. It hurt seeing her like that and there was nothing I could do without getting her killed.

The COC agent looked at me amused "Joseph Solomon, you don't know where she is?"

"No I don't" I sheepishly answered.

He pulled the lever on top of the gun back "you sure".

Abby's eyes were misty and red. I shook my head "I-

"I'm right here!" I turned behind me with wide eyes. There was Cammie stepping out from the wall "I left the school without them knowing. Now let Abby go!" She shouted at them.

The agent put the gun down and picked up Abby by the arm. "If you want your Aunt come into the foyer and will make a trade" he said amused.

I stepped out with Cammie and noticed before I left that Rachel wasn't with us. I'll worry about that later. I felt a gun come to my back. I looked over they put Abby back on the floor.

"Now Cameron come with us and your family will stay safe"

She looked between Abby and me, than she looked at the guy "you promise you won't hurt them"

"Promise"

Cammie walked closer to the guy, another took her arms behind her and handcuffed her and took her at of the room. "I'm going to find you Cammie don't worry"

"Aw that was sweet" the guy said leaving and shutting the doors to Gallagher.

I ran over Abby and ungagged her and untied her. I hugged her tightly and she did the same. "we'll find her" I said stroking her hair as she cried into my shoulder.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Cammie POV

I sat down on the floor of the COC van perfectly still, while the van was moving. I couldn't see anything considering I was blindfolded. I'll admit I was a little scared, this was the first time I've been kiednapped, not including last years mid-term. When dad 'kidnapped' me and my friends and classmates had to save me. No this was no where near that because at least I knew I was going to be okay.

_"I'll find you don't worry" I remeber my dad saying._

He's wrong, he won't be able to find me. My eyes burned with tears. I held them back, I can't cry now.

The car came to a screeching stop, "we're here" the diver said, in a weird deep voice. Like it was a women trying to talk like a man.

I heard some of the agents move out of the truck. Than five seconds later I heard grunts and bodies land on the floor. "What the?" the agent next to me questioned, he walked out and I heard him grunt too.

I felt hands untie the blindfold, I didn't know who it was but I wasn't thinking it'd be Rachel Morgan wearing a janitor's suit and her hair in a cap. "You okay Cammie?"

"Yeah" I mouthed, I looked at her confused why would she help me? She gave me away.

She took a key from one of the agents and unhancuffed me. "Come on we better be going" she said sticking nipotine patches on the five mens forhead. She came over next to me in the front, before starting the car she took her phone and dialed a number. "Hello Joe, listen do me a favor get all the teachers and meet me at the back of the school in a half hour, just do it okay. Bye." she hung up laughing.

I looked at the time "how long have we been driving?"

"About a half hour" Mrs. Morgan said as she started the car and drove back to the school. She pulled of the cap and let her shiny black hair fall down, cascading over her shoulders and back

"Where are we?"

"Other side of town".

I didn't say anything else. She was probably just accepting what I said earlier.

"Cammie" I looked up. "I know you hate me and I don't blame you, I deserve it" she paused probably waiting to get a sarcastic answer. "But I need you to know that I still care for you" she didn't look away from the windsheild. "I also care about Joe and Abby and I wouldn't want to hurt them either".

"So you came to get me for them?"

"I came here for you. Look your birth father and I well sometimes we regretted it. We never actually sat down and talked about it but we could see it in each others eyes every year on your birthday" she sighed. "I don't expect you to forgive me, but I'll still love you if you don't"

I can't believe I'm about to say this but she deserved it. "Thank you" she stole a quick glance at me. "Thank you for rescuing me, dad and Abby would've been a mess if you hadn't"

Mrs. Morgan smiled "your welcome"

"Hey don't expect me to be that nice to you"

She smirked "don't expect anything more"

* * *

I walked out of the van and was tackled by hugs from my friends. "Oh Cammie you're okay" they all said.

"Cammie!"

Everyone left my side, allowing my dad to hug me. "Oh thank God you're okay"

Tears found it's way out of my eyes and onto his shirt. "I'm relly sorry, dad"

He scoffed "why?"

"I left the school and you-

"It's okay I'm just glad you're safe, we'll worry about that later" he paused. "Rachel thank you"

I didn't here her say anything. But I felt a new set of arms around me as dad's let go. "It's good to have you back" it was Abby now.

Hearing her and hugging her set a new flood of tears. "I feel the same way"

She patted my back and said "c'mon we should get going"

I opened my eyes and noticed that it was only the three of us outside. I looked around and saw a boy I knew across the street. Zach. I turned back around, I never want to see him again. I walked inside the school. I turned and faced dad and Abby, I needed to tell them about Zach. "Dad can I talk to you tommorow about something"

He nodded "yeah, sure. Now go head off to bed I'm going to go take Abby to the infirmry"

"Okay good-night"

Solomon POV

I sat in the chair next to Abby's bed while she was getting the medicine to counter with the drugs the COC gave her. I stroked her hair and she placed her hand on mine pressing my hand more into her face. "How are you feeling?"

"A little drowzy" her eyes lids half way closed.

"You should go to bed"

Abby smothed her thumb on my hand "you'll be here in the morning?"

"Of course" I kissed her and she kissed me back.

I would've gone more longer if it wasn't for the nurse "Mr. Solomon you need to leave and let Ms. Cameron sleep" she said with a smile.

I sighed and got up, Abby still held my hand "I'll come back in morning" I promised. I smoothed her hand with my thumb before leaving.

When I enertered my room I saw my covers moving. My eyebrows pulled together, what is under my bed? I walked over to the bed cautious of what I was going to find. I pulled the covers off and found Cammie sleeping in my bed. I calmed down she was probably scared after tonight, I was too. I put the covers back on her letting her sleep. I went into the bathroom and changed into sweatpants and a shirt. I put two chairs faced to face with eachother took a pillow and towel and lied down on the chairs. I turned and took one more look at Cammie "good-night" I whispered.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Solomon POV

I walked into the closet buttoning up a shirt for the day. I was going to go Abby amd Cammie was still asleep. I didn't want to wake her I mean it was a Saturday. But I mind aswell wake her to get a few chuckles out of it. I walked over to her and shook her shoulders "Cammie wake up, Cammie wake up" I let go and she covered herself up.

"Dad it's Saturday leave me alone...go see Abby"

I laughed silently "but you'll miss breakfest"

She sat up and looked at the time, she slumped down and glared daggers at me "it's only nine o'clock food will still be there in a hour". Cammie spun back around her back facing me and went back to sleep.

I stood up, well that made my morning. "Alright I'll see you later"

I heard her yawn "great now I'm not going to be able to go back to sleep" she yawned again "bye". I laughed some more "not funny" I laughed again, she groaned "seriously leave"

"But it's my room"

"Dad'"

I laughed a few more times before leaving. I walked down the stairs to the infirmry, and went into Abby's hospital room. She was awake sitting on the bed and talking on the phone. Yup she was better. I sat next to her waiting for her to hang up. When she did she laid back down and looked at me "I'm sure you're here to find out what happened"

I nodded, I needed to know what happened. "Yes, but first" I leaned over her and kissed her, she kissed me back and ran her hands through my hair. My hands went under her waist and picked her up. One hand went in back of her hand the other snaked around her. When we need air, we stopped. I laid her back down, both of us were breathing heavy. "So what happened?"

She breathed a few more times "it happened after I got off the plane, the director called or at least I thought it was. He said he was sending me someone who can drive me around. When I got off someone had a sign saying my name so I asumed it was for me which it was. When I got in he drove me around town to confuse me and than the next thing you know I'm at this warehouse parking lot. And that's when they got me". She sat up laying her head on my shoulder holding my hand.

"Did they tell you anything?"

"No, they drugged me. But I heard them say when they first kidnapped me. That they were going to use me to get to Cammie. Which worked". Abby put her chin on my shoulder "where is she anyways?"

A smirk grew across my face "in my room sleeping. I found her there last night after leaving you". She didn't say anything so I asked "do you know why they want Cammie"

Abby got off my shoulder "no, but I need to find out"

I tightned my grip on her hand.

"What wrong?"

"Abby you're not planning on leaving are you?" and by leaving I mean going on a mission. But she knew what I meant.

Abby looked like she was thinking about it. "Maybe why?"

I shook my head "don't go, you had us worried and can you stay for a few months, at least till after Christmas"

"Okay"

Cammie POV

I walked to Abby's hospital room, when I walked in I saw dad and Abby of course, with Mrs. Morgan. Good so they're all here. I needed to tell dad and Abby about Zach and I guess since she's here she should here about this too. "Morning Abby" I said sitting on a chair next to her bed. I put my legs on the chair "I need to talk to you about something or someone"

I saw in the corner of my eye Mrs. Morgan getting up "I'll leave-

"No you can stay if you like"

She sat back down.

"Well what is it?" dad asked

"Well remember how I snuck out last night?" everyone nodded. "Well I was with Zach last night. He took me out to dinner and than after he told me his parents were part of the Circle of Cavan. He told they were going to attack Gallagher if he didn't manage to kidnap me. He almost did it to by drugging my drink"

Mrs. Morgan spoke up "I already knew about his parents, they're the ones that killed your birth father. But I wasn't sure about Zach though I did have a feeling it would happen"

I took a deep breath, why Zach?

"Um Joe can you leave the three of us alone?" Abby asked.

Dad looked confused "um.. okay" he got up and left. Mrs. Morgan got up and closed the door.

Abby patted the empty seat on the bed next to her. I got up and sat there. "Now what's wrong?"

Thank God I had Abby, "it's just that I thought Zach liked me, like really liked me. But than after last night I felt like he was just using me"

"That's it?" she asked.

"No that's just part of it. The biggest problem is I still care about him. A lot". I know I said I never want to see him again, but after telling them about last night I realize I still care to see him.

Abby and Mrs. Morgan looked at each other. They must've been thinking the same thing. "Cammie" it was Abby. "You'll probably be mad at me for saying this, but we think it's best you stay away from him. Meaning e-mailing or calling. At least until we find out if he really is a part of the COC"

"And if he is?"

She hugged me tightly "I'm sorry Cammie"

In other words Zach is no longer my friend, but my enemy.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Cammie POV

Two weeks later

I walked out of the Gallgher van and into Roseville. My dad was giving us the instuctions to out assighnment. "Observe and meet me at Roseville park without a tail in a hour or you're walking home" everyone excitdly left, walking the streets of Roseville. "And Cammie?" I turned around "try and stay close" I nodded and left.

15 minutes later

I split with Bex, I kind of wanted to be alone at the momment. I felt to glum to be happy like everyone else, every where I walked reminded me of him. Where we ran into Josh and Dee Dee. Or where I was when the alumni disk was 'stolen'. I wanted to just go to the park and stay there until this whole thing was done. But if I did that it'll just remind me of that night I found out he was working for a evil secret organization.

That's when I stopped to tye my shoe, and it felt like one of those momments when you feel like someone is following you. I turned around and saw no one was around. So I continued walking, listening to any footsteps behind me. I didn't hear anything but when I looked down I saw a second shadow. And I could imagine that shadow smirking. So I kicked around the person behind me. I knew who it was before he fell, and when he did I was ready to attack him.

"Ow jeez, Cammie" Zach cried.

I didn't say anything I just glared at him, I couldn't put my gaurd down not this time.

Zach got up "relaxe I'm alone"

I ignored him.

He looked at me up and down, he put on a serious face "go ahead do it, hit me, I dare you". I wanted to roundhouse kick him. But as much as had done it in the past as a joke or warm up, I couldn't. I relaxed a little "See the same way I can't hurt you, you can't hurt me". Zach grabbed my hand and looked at me.

I took my hand back "yeah well you did". I walked off past him.

Zach followed "I didn't want to Cammie"

I continued walking "so why did you? Why are you a part of this"

He grabbed my wrist and stopped me "Cammie I want to tell you, but I can't"

"So what now I'm Bella and you're Jacob?" He didn't say anything. I took my hand back, only to find him in front of me.

"Cammie I-

He stopped talking, we heard footsteps coming towards us. I looked up to a guy with black hair and green eyes, with a familiar smirk on his face. "Good work son, into leading us to Cameron Morgan"

I looked at him with wide eyes "you lied to me"

"Cammie listen I didn't know-

"You didn't know?" I inturuppted him "you're a spy you should've known you were being tailed"

"Like you?" he counterd. I didn't say anything, Zach pulled me in closer and whipered in my ear "Solomon, Bex, anyone else get here quickly". He turned to my other ear "Cammie glare at me"

Which he didn't have to ask I already did that on my own.

"Now I want you to run and keep going till you see someone from Gallagher, I'll be right behind you making it look like I'm chasing you. And... go!"

I ran as fast as I could just like he told me to do. I looked behind me he was there Zach and the guy who looked like him". I would've kept going but I felt this pain kicking in my stomanch. I fell back, I looked up and saw a woman with brown hair and green eyes too.

"Nice kick honey" the guy said

"Thanks sweetheart" she looked over "Zach, honey give me a nipotine patch"

I looked around and saw Zach hesitating "with all do respect mother, I really don't have one" mother which means the guy must be his dad.

"John do you have a nipotine patch on you?"

"Yeah sure honey it's-

John voice disappeared and a woman's voice took over "nobody hurts my niece"

"Abby" I moaned. I was picked up by my shirt and I could see Abby. Her face wasn't scared like that night in Gallgher, it was fearless, like she was ready to attack. I realized I was being held by Zach's mom.

"Zach take her back to the van"

Without hesitating Zach took me by the hand and ran. "Where are you taking me?"

"As far away from the van we can get". But apparently that was impossible, a car sreeched in front of us. Five men came out and pushed Zach out of the way and grabbed me. I tried to attack back but that kick back there wounded me badly. Two men grabbed me and tossed me inside like a trash bag. Another tied me up and put a nipotine patch on my head. It all took 30 seconds for sleep to overcome me.

Abby POV

"Alright Ann come on" I shouted. I kicked and punched her and kicked her on the ground. I thought I was done but John took a rag and put it around my neck and started chocking me with it. Ann ran up to kick me I countered and I jumped and kicked her in the face. Now I just need to get out of John's grasp. I reached my hands over his shoulder and flipped him over. I rubbed my throat my breathing was heavy. I looked around the Goode's were gone, and possibly Cammie as well. I got up from the floor and walked to Gallagher.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Abby POV

I walked inside the office expecting Rachel to be in there. I found that the office seat was empty. Where could she be I needed to talk to her? when I walked back out, Professor Buckingham was in front of me.

"Ms. Cameron we've been waiting for you"

"For me? Professor where is my sister?"

"She is in the infirmry" she paused looking down "it's Mr. Solomon"

My eyes winded "Joe, what happened?"

"He was... ambushed in the park... by the Circle of Cavan" she said full of somber

As soon as she said that I ran as fast as I could. Ran down the halls of the infirmry, I turned a corner and saw Rachel standing in the hall. "Rachel!"

Rachel looked at me and held open her arms. I ran into them hugging her. "Abby, oh thank God you're alright"

I wasn't exactly worried about me "where's Joe?"

"He's getting surgery" she paused waiting for my reaction. I clenched my teeth, if he's getting surgery it's bad. "Abby, he was ambushed by ten guys COC men. The girls found him fighting and tried to help. They're all hurt, but Joe was beaten worse".

"How beaten?" I asked clenching my teeth and trying to hold back tears.

"Three ribs, and he was bleeding from the head when I saw him"

"How did he get here?"

"The girls drove him back"

"Is he going to be alright?" tears fell down my face. Thinking of that image of him bleeding and getting beaten.

"The doctor says he'll be fine he just has to rest, for a while after this" she answered. Rachel looked at me for a second "Abby where is Cammie?"

"She didn't come back?"

Rachel shook her head slowly "Professor Buckingham and Madame Dabeny looked everywhere, she didn't come back"

I hugged her again "Circle of Cavan" I whispered. "Zack took her and...

I didn't even want to say the rest. I felt Rachel hug me again. "Will get her back"

"I was hoping that Zack might've helped her escape, but I guess I was to trusting"

"It's okay" Rachel rubbed my back.

An hour later...

"You two may come in" the doctor said "but only for a while. Mr. Solomon is badly hurt and he needs his rest, so don't expect him to talk back for most of the conversation". He held the door for Rachel and I as we walked in. He slowly closed the door not wanting to wake Joe up.

I sat in the chair closets to his face. I looked over his body. His chest was moving up and down, which meant he was breathing fine. Of course with the help of his breathing mask that covered his nose and mouth. I looked at his face and could see that the blood fell from his forehead. The surgeans cleaned it and sitched it up. I laid my hand on his open one and stroked his cheek with the back of my other one very softly.

I stood up when I saw his eyes slowly flicker open. Joe winced as he tried turning is head toward me.

"No, Joe. You shouldn't do that" I said. I stroked his forehead "go back to sleep"

I felt a tear drop on my cheek as I saw him smile a little behind the breathing mask. He tightned his grip on my hand. But wasn't as strong as he always has done in the past. This grip was too weak. He loosened his grip as his eyes closed and the room continued being silent except the beeping of his heart. Which was the only thing I want to hear right now.

I continued stroking his hair, holding his hand as I watched him sleep in peace. I always loved Joe, even before Cammie. It's just she is what pushed us to be together, raising her, being her parents. As long as I've known Joe I only knew him as the kind of person who didn't care much. About having a family or sticking to one girl. Which he was, as long as I've known him. In college he had a girl every night. Which I couldn't stand... when he was with a girl that wasn't me. Than when Cammie was born he became a diffrent person more like a father. He slowed down and shaped up so he could be her legal father. I knew he would need help sooner or later, like when she hit puberty and other things. So I stepped in making our relationship grow from friendship to intimacy.

"Abby"

I blinked and turned around to look at Rachel. I forgot she was in here.

"I'm going to be outside" her eyes were red, no tears had fallen though. I nodded, she needed to be alone and she closed the door behind her.

I turned back to Joe and continued stroking his hair as he slept. At least until the doctor told me I had to leave to let him rest. I kissed his hand and left him to rest.

Rachel POV

I sat in my office crying. I wasn't crying for Joe though, I was crying for my late husband Chris. Seeing my sister being intimate with Joe brought back the night Chris died. I remember holding his hand and stroking his face. As I waited for his heart to stop beating. The doctor said he wasn't going to make it, he lost to much blood from the gunshot. I remeber he was looking at me like I was the one that mattered the most. More tears fell as I rememberd his last words "I...love you... Rachel". After that his eyes closed and his heart stopped beating.

"I love you Chris" I mumbled through tears.

**Authors Note: Okay I hoped you like this chapter. Being that it was really sweet, romantic and sad too. So I know how you guys are enjoying this story and I love reading your comments about it and will make more of course. I also wanted to say please read my other story Chased I know it's not as good (to me at least) but please read and tell me what you think. Okay and good-bye, for now.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty one

Cammie POV

I was afraid of opening my eyes and seeing the COC and their smirking faces. I just wanted to keep my eyes closed and keep thinking this is all a dream.

"Cammie"

Zach? Yes this is deffinatly a dream.

"Cammie, sweetie wake up" he nudged me.

I opened my eyes to prove myself that hearing Zach's voice bing calm and nice was all a dream. As I opened them I saw those familiar green eyes, I smiled. That was my Blackthorne boy Zach. I looked around to see where I was, it looked like a cell, with rocky walls and than of course there was the cell door. I frowned, I was captured by the COC and no it wasn't a dream either. I put my arms around my legs.

Zach put his arms around me "I'm sorry Cammie"

My eyes winded in shock "you're sorry, you're the reason I'm here. If you hadn't tried to talk to me I would still be at Gallagher with my dad, godmother, and friends. So don't say you're sorry and let go of me"

Which he did, Zach looked at me some more "I'm going to get you out of here" he mumbled.

"Are you going to tell me why you're apart of this?"

"Birth right"

I squinted my eyes "what?"

"It's my birth right to be in the COC. My family has been the leaders for generations, parents included. I'm the next in line" he whipered. He shook his head "didn't even want to be a part of this"

"So why are you?"

"You're birth mom and the rest of the CIA took me away from my parents. They wiped out my memory of them"

"Are you trying to get back at them?"

He nodded "I met my parents for the first time after three years before I met you. When I was told the truth about them I was furious, then my parents told me I could do it by getting you"

"Me?"

"Yes you. I was going to kidnapped you. But I didn't think I was going to fall for you, I couldn't do it. So I let everything go. What your birth mom did and the CIA, but the COC wouldn't let that happen. And if I didn't I be betraying my family, so I stayed with them till this whole thing blew over"

"But why me?"

"They need Morgan DNA to do something. Which I don't even know what, they havn't told me"

I looked at the floor, I knew if I looked into his eyes I'd lose my gaurd. Which even after that I'm not letting down. Zach was still apart of the COC, even if I still cared.

Zach grabbed my chin and pulled his face closer to mine. He put his other hand on my waist and pulled me closer to him. Than I felt his lips touch mine. I wanted to pull away, but I really wanted him to stay and keep kissing me. When we needed air we stopped kissing. He kept his face close to mine though. "I'm going to try as hard as I can to get you out of here" he kissed me again and I kissed him back. Zack pulled away and got up, he opened the cell door walked out and locked it. "Bye Gallgher girl" Zach said, leaving before I could say anything else.

"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Solomon POV

The bell rang as I erased the bored, it was my first day back after two days. "You're dismissed" I said to the class and heard seats being scooted, but no footsteps. I winced at the pain I could feel. I wasn't supposed to be out of bed, but I insisted I could handle it which I could. I looked over at Abby reading a magazine she insisted she come to class in case if I needed help. I turned around and saw the girls still seated in their chairs, my eyes fell to the empty seat next to Bex. I frowned, "didn't you hear me, I said you're dismissed".

"Girls if you want to give it to him, nows your chance" said Abby from the seat.

Bex got up first and walked up to my desk. She was carrying a card with her. Bex handed me the card "this is a card we wanted to give you, it's sighed by all the students and teachers. We wanted to say get better".

I looked at all the sighnatures on the card "all students but one" I mumbled

Bex and everyone lowered they're eyes "I'm sorry"

"No I'm sorry, listen I love it and appericiate it really. You just made me like my job more" I said smiling.

Everyone smiled back at my joke.

"Now you guys should go and get to class before you're late". I sat down and watched everyone leave. I didn't have another class till the following one, so Abby came and sat on my desk.

"Joe you should be in bed, not working" Abby said. "Look I'll cover you like I did for the last two days"

I shook my head "you know me, can't stay still". I got up and put my hands on her waist, "but I'm not spending the hour in here though"

She locked her hands around my neck "Joe what are you going to go do?"

I kissed her "I have to go find her"

"I got that covered, I don't want you to worry and stress yourself out. It's bad enough you're not in good condition" Abby kissed me. "Come on if you're not going to bed than lets walk to the school libary and try to find what we can on the COC"

I nodded and kissed her again.

"I just have one question" she said through the kiss.

"What?"

"When can you?"

I stopped kissing her to look at her face, which was very seductive. I knew what she was thinking, I smiled "when we find Cammie and she's safe"

"Fair enough".

* * *

Abby and I were walking down to the stairs after we left my room from having dinner. We both passed by a window and I noticed a small figure climbing over the gates of Gallagher. "Abby do you see that?"

"Yeah I do" she said.

I looked at her "Abby go down to the hall and go tell the teachers and your sister" I instructed her.

Abby held my hand "What are you going to go do?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing I'll wait till you come out" I lied. I was going to do something.

"Joe I'm serious, I thought I was going to lose you twice, I don't want to go for a third" She looked at me through watery eyes.

I pulled her closer and held her head and kissed her reassurangly "Abby I promise I take a look down, I'll try not to fight" she didn't say anything. "Tell everyone to meet me downstairs by the PE barn"

Abby looked down and than back up "be careful"

"You too" I said stroking where the COC agent pointed the gun at. I kissed her again before leaving.

* * *

I walked the grounds of the school looking for whatever I saw back there. I turned a corner of the school and saw someone that looked like a teenaged kid, trying to break in. He was pressing bricks, trying to find a secret passageway perhaps. I took my phone and texted Abby what I was seeing. I turned back and the person was gone.

"Mr. Solomon?"

I turned around and came faced to face with a kid I knew. "Zach" I hissed, I swung and punched him the stomanch.

He cringed and fell on the floor.

"Joe!" I looked up and saw Abby "you said you wouldn't fight"

"Yeah well he lied apparently" Zach said still crawled up in a ball.

I saw Smith come up behind her "Smith take Zach to the PE barn, I'd do it myself but I might end up killing him on the way there".

Mr. Smith didn't say anything, he picked up Zach and lead him to the PE barn. In there we sat him on the floor of the barn. "Are you alone?" Smith asked.

Zach looked at everyone in there, Rachel, Abby, and Buckingham. I'm gussing the other two stayed to watch the girls. "Yes I came alone"

"Where is Cammie?" I asked, Abby pushing me back so I wouldn't do anything to him.

"In Circle of Cavan HQ, it's on an island off the coast of Italy. I came here to warn you about something"

"What is it?" I asked.

He sighed "first off I came here 'cause I knew if I did you would come after her. Second I came here tonight specifically because, they're going to question her"

"And?" Abby asked.

"They're going to torture her to death if she doesn't answer, which we all know she won't"

"When?" Rachel asked this time.

"They'll start at noon"

"Are you going back?" asked Buckingham.

"I'll go back with you or whatever"

"How do we know we can trust you?" I asked glaring at him.

Zach looked around the room before meeting eyes with me "because I love her and if she dies so do I"

I shook my head "Smith watch him-

"Joe!" Abby shouted at me. I looked at her meeting her eyes "Joe he's telling the truth, he's on our side"

"Telling the truth, he helped them capture her" my voiced raised.

"But he loves her" she said it calmly."Came here on his own seeking your help. Not knowing if he was going to die trying to help her"

"So?" I asked my arms across my chest.

"Wouldn't you have done the same for me, if we were ever on a mission together and something happened to me?"

I sighed she was right. I put my left hand in her right and my right in her left. I brought her right hand to my face "Abagail Cameron I would die to save your life" I whispered.

She bit her lips holding back tears I could see forming, "so what now?" she asked her voice cracked.

"We leave tonight and come up with a plan" I said putting her hand down.

"I'm coming" Zach said, everyone's anttention turned to him.

"You're going to help her escape?" Abby asked.

"The worst they could do to me is kill Cammie, not so worried about myself" Zach said staring right at me.

"Alright but I'm still keeping an eye on you" I said

He nodded in agreement.

"Okay let's get started, but first we need a few extra spies" I said.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Solomon POV

Abby snuggled up next to me, we along with Rachel, Grant, Bex, Liz, Jonas, Macy, Smith, and Zack were on a plane to COC HQ. Zack and I were the only ones up glaring daggers at each other. I obviously didn't trust him since I handcuffed him to his chair. Nobody didn't say anything, I looked at the window over Abby's head wondering how close we are to Cammie. I hugged Abby closer to me, I missed Cammie.

Abby's eyes opened up and she looked at me. "Something the matter?" she asked sleepy.

"Nah just thinking of Cammie" I said. I grabbed the blanket and put it on her. "Go back to sleep"

"You can't sleep, can you?"

I shook my head.

Abby brushed my hair, "Sleep, just close your eyes and relax" she whispered. She looked over at Zach still wide awake, she turned back to me "don't worry about him, just sleep" Abby said continuing to brush my hair, in a relaxing manner. She leaned her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes.

I put my head on hers and closed my eyes. I opened my eyes five minutes later and Zach had fallen asleep. I closed my eyes again and fell asleep this time.

The next morning

We stopped the plane and it hovered just a few miles from COC HQ. We had set it to stealth mode so no one can see us or sense that we're here. "Okay so this is our plan Zach we'll get us inside and lead us to Cammie's cell. We get Cammie come back and leave that simple".

Jonas came up to everyone and gave them Comms unit "we're going to need these"

"Okay but not everyone is coming" everybody's heads turned to me. "Jonas, Macy, Bex, Zach, and Grant are coming with me. Everyone else stays here and watches the plane. Liz we need you to stay and hack into the COC cameras and tell us if anybody is coming our way".

"I'm coming with you" Abby said "my goddaughter is down there, and I'm not going to let you have all the fun"

I was about to object but Rachel came out and said "me too" she made a disgusted look "I have a score to settle with Ann and John".

"Hey those are my parents" Zach cried

"Hey your parents killed my husband aka your girlfriends biological dad" Rachel argued with Zach.

I stepped in between them "that's enough, Rachel I'm sorry but we're here to get Cammie. You can kill Ann and John some other day. And I'm the only grown up that can fight with Zach". They walked of to opposite ends of the plane. I turned back to Abby "watch your sister, 'cause she might get herself killed from seeking revenge on the Goodes".

Abby sighed "okay but be careful"

I smirked "aren't I always". I was about to kiss her when Bex clapped her hands.

"Hey love birds sorry to disturb your Twilight momment but we need to save my best friend right now" said Bex. She won everyone's laughter inlcuding Abby and I.

* * *

We landed in the forest near the base. Zach lead the way with his guy buds next to him. Bex and Macy stood behind them, and I followed watching their backs. I pulled Bex next to me and whisperd to her "intrupt me from kissing Abby again and I'll give you an F on the next exam"

She looked at me with me with schemeing eyes "you wouldn't"

"Oh I would, nobody intrupts Joe Solomon from kissing any girl"

"And how many girls have you been kissing Joe Solomon?" Abby shouted in my ear. Crap I forgot about the comms unit.

Bex started snickering along with everybody in front.

"Nobody just you, you know you're the only one for me" I said smirking.

"Yeah I better be, 'cause you know what we'll happen when you cheat on Abagail Cameron...

Everyone stopped when they heard what Abby was saying if I ever cheat on her. I wished I had a camera because their faces were pricless.

"You got that?"

"Every word, honey and so did everyone else".

Everyone snapped out of it, and Jonas bended over and fainted.

"Thanks Abby, you made Jonas faint"

"Your welcome"

Bex went over to Jonas and dragged him by his shirt.

Again I wish I could catch this on film.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Solomon POV

Okay so right now we have not gotton caught, lucky for us. But we had to be quick 'cause luck can run out. We slowly walked in the shadows trying to be unseen. Even Zach didn't want to get caught.

"You guys are almost there" Liz said through the comms unit.

We walked another flights of stairs and came into view of of cells. Zach lead to the one Cammie should be in. He went up to the last door and looked through the bars. "Cammie?"

I heard a moan "Zach?" a voice that I recognized. I wanted to smile hearing her voice. But I couldn't because we had to get out now.

Zach unlocked the door with a compenation. The door swung open and Zach and I ran inside. Cammie was lying on the floor, one hand wrapped around her the other just lying on her side in a weird angle.

"You said she was fine"

"Yeah she was unharmed, I swear"

I shook my head, bended down brushed her hair out of her face. "Cammie, honey. It's me dad"

"Daddy?" she moaned.

"Yeah, I came here along with your friends and family. We came to rescue you" I paused. "And Zach helped" I said hating to admitt it. I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her.

She whimpered "no please it hurts"

"Where?" Zach and I asked.

"My arm, they broke it when they were questiong me where Zach was" tears streamed down my face from the pain. "I didn't know where he was, so they did this to me"

I clenched my teeth for hurting my little girl. Than looked at Zach who backed away. I turned my focous on Cammie "honey I'm going to lift you, slowly alright?"

She nodded her head, still crying from the pain.

I put my arm under her, and she put her good arm around my neck. "Anything else?" I asked once I lifted her.

"Can I see a doctor"

I kissed her forhead "of course". We all walked slowly upstairs, everyone stopped when we saw a couple at the top.

"Oh Zach you came back" said the woman.

"And look there Joe Solomon, you look good for someone that was beaten three days ago" said the man.

"That's Zach's... parents... Ann and John. They did this to me" whispered Cammie in my ear having trouble breathing.

I whispered back "did they break your ribs too?". She nodded slowly, "alright, just relax your body okay". She didn't say anything, she just lyed there.

"Mom, dad move" Zach demanded.

Bex wasn't going to wait though, ran and roundhouse kicked Ann into John. "C'mon while they're down"

We all ran but Zach "you know how to get out right?"

I nodded.

"I'll stop the other agents, get her out of here"

"Zach... no" Cammie said.

"I'm sorry Gallagher girl, but I have to"

"But... they'll kill you"

"As long as you're safe I don't care, now go!"

I ran without letting Cammie say good-bye. I turned corners like those I remember, and Liz was telling me where to go through comms. I turned a corner and everyone was there waiting outside. And ran out joining them.

Trees blew as the wind from the plane we came on was over us. The stairs came out and we ran up them never looking back.

I didn't stop though, from running through the plane and going to see the doctor. I layed her down on a cot and told the doctor what she said was broken. He looked over at her and said "there isn't much I can do. The arm I could do but the ribs are going to have to wait till we get back. I don't think it's safe to be on a plane, with whats going on. I'd do it but-

"I understand but do what you can please" I begged. I leaned againist the wall watching what he was doing.

Abby came in and so did Rachel "how is she?" Abby asked wrapping her arms around me.

"She'll be fine, she'll be in the infirmry though. One broken arm, and ribs"

"John and Ann I bet" Rachel said with digust.

I didn't say anything, I ignored her and contiued to watch the doctor perform on Cammie. I won't care about anything else, until she wakes up and is okay.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Cammie POV

I opened my eyes and looked around, feeling nothing but pain and bandages.

"Don't move" a voice that I recognized.

"Dad"

I saw dad come over me "yeah it's me, you're in the infirmry at school". He looked down at my arm, which I noticed was in a sling.

"How long am I going to be here?"

"The doctor said he will check you when you wake up and if he says it's okay to leave" dad said smoothing my hair. He sat down in the chair and pulled himself closer.

I looked at myself and remembered everything that happened. Zach was gone and John had said something about dad being beaten three days ago. I looked over at him and looked for sighns on his face. His eye was purple around the edges of his eye and I noticed a long fresh scar that ran from his hairline to his eyebrow. Than I noticed a few bandages on his shoulder blade, since he had his coller shirt a bit open. He layed back and rubbed his shoulder.

"Dad what did they do to you?" I asked.

"Nothing" he answered quickly but not smoothly.

"Don't lie to me, I can see your scar, bandages, and your black eye. So tell me what happened".

"Cammie" he said, I glared waiting for his answer. Dad sighed "when I heard you talking to Zach through the comms unit. I panicked but stayed relaxed, than I heard him say to get over there. I tracked you through your comms. When I stepped out of the van, there was ten Circle of Cavan agents waiting to stop me from helping you. They ambushed me Cammie". He got up and walked to the window and looked out. "I need you to stay here in Gallagher" he turned around and looked at me. "Please, no secert passageways, no missions. Just stay on the grounds. Please".

I nodded, I didn't want him and Abby getting hurt 'cause of me. I looked back at my arm "what's going to happen to Zach?"

He didn't answer me, instead he asked "do you still love him, even after all this. Do you still love him?"

I don't know why he asked that, but my mouth just said "yes".

Dad nodded his head, "Cammie I'm not sure how he is doing. But if you see him, I'm sorry you're going to have to not speak to him"

"But he helped"

"But his parents might be following him this time" I heard him step closer. I didn't say anything but he did. "I _want_ you to stay away from him_"._


	26. Chapter 26

**Athurs note: okay so I'm thinking of ending this story and going to make a squel, but I don't know wheather I should just continue through here or a squel. And I don't even know what to call it. So please tell me what you think I should do and continue R&R please and thank you. =) **

Chapter Twenty Six

Next Week

Solomon POV

I locked the door to my bed room, so I don't get any surprising guest and interupptions. I walked over to the round table in my room and poured white wine into two champaigne bottles. It was a perfect night, it was Friday night. The girls were having a movie night in the student lounge and I know Cammie can't refuse The Notebook. So while I was setting the mood Abby was in the bathroom 'trying on something new'. Finally a night to just me and her.

"Oh Joe" Abby called from the bathroom door. I turned around and saw her wearing a silk white robe over a a short white flowing dress that stopped at her thighs. It hugged at the hips very well. Her hair was in a clip, which she took off and shook her hair out. The black shiny hair wavy hair cascaded down her back.

I smiled and took both cups and walked to her. She smiled and leaned againist the threshold of the door. I handed her a cup and she took it, "you look very beautiful and... seductive tonight".

"Thank you" she said taking a sip of her wine. "So you sure there are no interupptions?"

"I made sure _everyone_ was busy or distracted tonight". Abby handed me her cup and I took it placing both cups on the table. I cupped my hand on her waist and cupped my other hand on her neck. I kissed her pushing her into the wall. I felt her hands going around my neck and pushing me down. Abby moved her hands from my neck to my shirt unbuttoning it. I leaned my body into her more and moved my hands to the top of her robe and slid it off so it fell on the floor. Abby stopped kissing when she felt the bandages through my under shirt.

"Are... you sure... it won't hurt you?" Abby asked through small kisses.

I kissed her on her jaw line down her shoulder blade, "yes the doctor said it was fine" I said. I went back up and kissed her on the lips. I picked her up and she threw her legs around my waist and locked her arms around my neck. Abby leaned in kissing me deeper and cupping her hands on my face. I carried her over to my bed, I climbed over on to the bed. I layed her on the bed and pulled off my dress shirt leaveing my undershirt. While she unbuckled my belt and pulled down my pants. I leaned back over her and kissed her some more.

Cammie POV

The Notebook is really a good movie. But when you find out that your boyfriend that you deeply care about. Him and his parents are working for an organization that not only killed your birth father. But also kidnapped your aunt, beat the crud out of your adopted father. Oh and is planning to kidnap you for something you don't know, and is also the reason why your arm is in a sling and broken ribs. It's doesn't put you in a good mood. Isn't my life swell.

I looked back at the screen watching Ally and Noah make out in the car. I looked back at the floor, I can't take this love story anymore. I love it but I am so done with love. I got up and left. I would've gone to dad's room but it's Friday knowing those two they probably want to do something a little intimate. So I decided to walk to the libary and go read a book or something. Letting dad and Abby have there 'Noah and Ally time'.

I walked around the libary trying to put my mind on something. But nothing grasp my mind, and failed.

"Cammie?"

I turned around and saw Mrs. Morgan "hey" I said.

"Is everything alright, I would've thought you be with the other girls watching The Notebook".

I shrugged "yeah, how about you? What are you doing here?"

"Probably the samething you're doing, distracting my mind from love stories".

I looked away, "yep"

I heard her laugh a little. She cleared her throat "listen I have action movies, mystery movies, and sci-fi in my office. If you want we can watch those instead".

"You don't watch romance movies?"

Mrs. Morgan rubbed her arms up and down. Her gaze seemed distant and I knew what the problem was.

"I understand" I mutterd. I looked back at her and she smiled a little. "Do you have James Bond?"

She laughed "yeah I do, every single movie in fact"

"Than let's go" I said and walked out with her to her office.


	27. Chapter 27

**Athurs note: okay so I'm thinking of just continueing it. And also it might become more like Abby and Joe. And Rachel and Cammie will be bonding a little bit more of course. As for might come back after brief periods of time. But I'm not sure. So please R&R =)**

Chapter Twenty Seven

Solomon POV

I woke up the next morning and saw Abby wrapped up in a towel naked sleeping on my bed. I smiled she looked so beautiful and peaceful in her sleep. I didn't want to wake her but I knew I should. I kissed her temple and whispered in her ear "wake up Abby".

Abby smiled in her sleep "you're so annoying" she said with her eyes closed. She turned around her back facing me.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. I kissed her on the cheek.

"Didn't you get enough last night?" she asked as a joke.

I chuckled in her hair, "now you know I can't get enough of you". Before she could say anything I spun us around so now she was on top of me. I locked my arms around her so she couldn't escape.

Her green eyes met mine "did I mention you're annoying" she said laughing. Abby tried to push herself off me, but was unsuccessful. I wasn't going to let her go that easly. "Joe let go"

I sat up straighter and her legs around my waist and my arms locked around hers. "Come on you know I'm not letting you go until you kiss me me"

Abby rolled her eyes and smiled "of course, how stupid of me". She leaned in and kissed me, I kissed her back. I moved my hands to her face and pulled her closer, she put her hands on mine and pulled them off and stopped kissing. Abby got off me and laid back onto the bed.

I rolled over and whispered in her ear.

Abby POV

I can't believe Joe was singing in my ear. It was sweet and corny.

_"You are so beautiful to me, can't you see"._

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "You're a terrible singer" I paused and looked at him. "But I love this song" I pulled his face and kissed him again.

Cammie POV

My eyes opened and I looked around noticing I wasn't in my room. I was lying on a couch in the headmistresses office. I looked around and saw her sleeping on one of the leather chairs. That can't be good for your back. I got up and shook her awake. "Mrs. Morgan wake up" I wasn't sure if she wanted me to call her mom or Rachel. "Wake up your going to hurt your back",

Mrs. Morgan opened her eyes and seemed shock when she saw me. She got up and rubbed her back "did we fall asleep during the movie?"

I nodded.

"What time is it?"

I looked at my sychronized wrist watch "it's 10:30"

"Wow we slept" she said getting up and taking the DVD out. "I hope you enjoyed what you got to see"

"Oh I did" I said smiling. "The others are probably sleeping though, some are probably on the floor of the lounge"

She laughed "has that happened before"

"Oh yeah" I walked to the door and stopped. "I really did enjoy the night" I rubbed my hair. "Maybe we could do this again sometime"

She smiled "I would like that".

"Alright well I'm going to go, bye".

"Bye".

That Afternoon

I stepped out for a walk around on the grounds. Hey, I wasn't leaving. I walked toward the gate and thought about Zach. If he was okay and all. That's when I stopped thinking about him and started hearing him "hey Gallagher girl". I turned around seeing him "Zach?" I asked my eyes getting watery.

Zach stepped closer "it's great to see you too". He looked closer at me "how are you?" he asked referring to the broken arm.

"Good, and you?"

"I'm alive"

Which is code for not to well.

Zach stepped closer to me and brushed my hair. "I've missed you" he leaned in closer.

"Zach I can't-

I couldn't finish the sentence because he was kissing me now. And I was kissing him back. I finally pulled away from him after a minute. "Zach I can't see you" I said forehead still touching his.

"I know, I understand. I just had to see you again" he whispered. Zach kissed me and stopped because we heard someone yelling my name.

"Cammie!" I turned around and saw my dad rushing up to us. "Get away from her" he demanded. Zach took a step back.

"Dad stop" I shouted stepping in between them.

"Cammie move out of the way"

I stood there.

Dad pulled my good arm and ushered me beside him. "Get out or I'll get security on you"

Zach took a step back and looked at me "bye Cammie". He turned around and left.

Dad pulled me inside the mansion and started lecturing me. "I told you to stay away from him"

"But dad I didn't go looking for him. He -

"I don't care you shouldn't have been talking to him. After I told you not to" he paused and rubbed the bridge of is nose. Dad looked back at me his face calmer now "I just want you to be safe. I don't want to lose you again".

I looked away "I know". I walked away without saying another word. When I reached my room was when I noticed the note in my pocket.

_If you want to see me. Meet me in the P&E barn_

_after dinner_

_-Z_


	28. Chapter 28

**Athurs note: okay so I'v changed my mind again I'll be doing a sequel. There will be a lot of drama with Abby and Joe. And our favorite couple Zach and Cammie. And of course Rachel.**

Chapter Twenty Eight

Cammie POV

I knew I had to tell somebody. I knew I couldn't go by myself. What if it was a trap, I know Zach wouldn't do that. But what if his parents use him as bait again. I really wanted to see him. I knew if I did I couldn't tell dad, he'll kill him (litarally). Or bury him alive (which he thought of doing to Josh when he found out I made out with him). I couldn't tell Abby either she'll tell dad. They tell each other everything. So that said I'm going to tell my friends. I walked out and looked for them. Lucky for me I found them alone in the student lounge. "Liz, Bex, and Macey I need you guys to read this". Lix took the note from me and they all read it.

"No" Bex said. "We won't let you".

This brought me down "I want to see him".

"It could be a trap" Macey said.

I shook my head "he wouldn't do that".

"No but his parents might" said Liz.

I snatched the paper from them "I'm going and I don't care what you think". I headed out but stopped when Bex said something.

"We'll tell your dad and Abby"

I turned around and faced them "please, it sounds like he wants to tell me something" they didn't say anything. "Please, let me go. Come with me so you'll know I'll be okay" I asked.

Bex walked up to me "we'll go. But if this becomes another kidnapping attempt. No more Zach"

I nodded.

That Night

We walked into the P&E barn, Liz flicked on the lights and across from us was Zach sitting in front of the wall. He got up and ran toward us "Gallagher girl". He slowed down a few feet away and was about to pull me into a hug. But Bex stood infront of me.

"Are you alone?" she asked.

"Yes, if you don't believe me have a look a around".

I pushed Bex out of the way and asked "what did you want?"

"I wanted to see you" Zach said looking at my friends. "I was hoping to be alone, but since whats been going on I don't blame you" he pulled me into to him with my good hand and kissed me. I kissed him back, I let my arm go around his neck and he put his arms around my waist. We pulled apart.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Yeah I'm going back to Blackthorne, I have school you know" he smirked

I laughed "will I see you again?"

Zach sighed "watch your back this winter break, the COC will come after you when your not being protected by the walls of the school". He looked at my friends again "watch her please"

Bex puched her hand "oh we will"

Zach turned back to me "be careful Gallagher girl". He kissed me again and turned around "good-bye".

We walked out the barn and were met by two pairs of angry eyes. I waved my good arm "hey dad, hey Abby"

"What were you doing in there?" dad asked.

"Sparring sir" Bex said.

"Oh really. you guys weren't just seeing anyone specail" Abby said holding up Zach's note, she held the top left corner and the bottom right.

"Where did you get that?" I asked

"Well I wanted to ask you something, but when I saw this it seemed more interesting" she explained.

I looked away. "Ladies" it was dad "please go inside I need to speak with my daughter". They all went inside, great now they leave me alone. When I need back up the most. "What did he say to you?"

I didn't say anything.

"Answer the question Cammie" Abby asked. You know it's not fun being interogatted by the world's two best spies.

I sighed "Zach told me to be careful over winter break. The COC will come after me when I'm not being protected by the school's walls. And also you won't have to worry about Zach he is going back to Blackthorne he just wanted to say good-bye".

Dad sighed "alright go inside".

I walked past them and headed inside.

Solomon POV

"What are we going to do?" Abby asked, crumpling the note.

"Protect her, keep her where we see"

"She won't be happy"

"It's for her own good".

Abby didn't say anything when she winced and rubbed her belly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah just cold"

I wrapped my arm around her waist and lead her inside.


	29. Chapter 29

**Athurs note: okay so this is the last chapter the sequel will be called problems. So please R&R =)**

Chapter Twenty-Nine

A Month Later

Abby POV

I walked over to my sister's office I needed to talk to her about something that might change me and Joe's realtionship. See the night that Joe and I you know what we did, I didn't take the pill. I accidently forgot. (I mean when you're being held captive and your niece gets kidnapped well you forget). And he well you wasn't wearing a you know. And I have not gotten my period this month. We have a problem. I opened the door to my sister's office and said "I need to talk to you".

I closed the door and sat down on the couch. Rachel sat beside me "what's wrong?".

I told her everything about the little problem.

"Have you seen a doctor?"

"No, but I feel drowzy and I had morning sickness yesterday. Thank God Joe wasn't in the room"

"Wait Joe doesn't know?"

I shook my head. "I don't know what to do Rachel"

Rachel sighed "for starters we could go into town and bye a preganacy test"

I nodded.

"And if it's postive well you need to tell Joe".

An hour later

"Well what does it say?" Rachel asked.

I looked at the pregnancy test, it was "postive". I bit my lip back.

"Aren't you happy?" she asked concerned.

"I don't know"

"You have to tell him"

I nodded "I'll tell him tonight". I took the test and put it in the box, put it in the bag and in the burnt box.

That Night

I walked inside Joe's room, he was lying on his bed doing something on the laptop. "Hey Abby" he said when I layed down next him. Joe must've noticed the look on my face 'cause he asked "everything alright".

No. "Yeah, I just wanted to ask you something"

Joe closed his laptop and set it on the nightstand. Along with papers he had to grade "ask me what?"

I sat up on my knees and he sat up straighter. I looked away from him "would you be mad if let's say I forgot to take my birth control pill?"

He chuckled "no"

"Okay, but what would you say about us having a baby?"

Joe just shrugged "well it would be great, but...

"But" I prompted.

"Well we're kind of busy, I mean I'm teaching, you're always on missions, and Cammie is being chased down by a terriosts group. I don't think we need have something else on our shoulders".

I bit back my lip as my eyes started to get watery.

"And besides" Joe got up wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me infront of him. He kissed my neck and my jaw line. Joe rubbed my stomanch and I winced. He whispered in my ear "I'll miss not having you to myself". He kissed my hair as tears started to fall. I couldn't tell him.

"I gotta go" I said. I was about to leave the room but stopped when he asked.

"Where are you going?"

I turned around and faced with my tear stained face "to go talk to the doctor about having an abortion". I left when I saw his speechless face.

I heard footsteps behind me as Joe ran and yelled "Abby wait".


End file.
